We Have No Idea What We Are Doing
by Tardis-Impala-221B-Riptide
Summary: Aphrodite cooks up a plan to get Percabeth together. I saw this picture on Tumblr and thought that it would be a cool thing to try out. Rated T because I don't know where this is actually going.
1. Prolouge

We Have No Idea What We're Doing

 **A Fanfic By: Tardis-Impala-221B-Riptide**

 **Prologue**

The goddess was extremely peeved. She thought for sure that the war was going to bring them together. They were so close, they were _so, so_ close. In all honesty she didn't know what went wrong, she had sparked the relationship on their first of many quests together. Did you honestly think that she was so stupid as to leave her scarf there _accidentally?_ No way. She might not have been the brightest bulb in the lighting store but she wasn't that stupid. She did that on purpose, that didn't mean that their secret love for each other was fake. Oh no, that was all too real, but it did mean that they wouldn't be in the place they are right now if she hadn't meddled.

She was definitely sure that they were going to get together after Annabeth Chase was injured trying to save him. She needed to be together! They were the cutest couple since Jared and Genevieve Padaleki! Then she had a marvelously fabulous idea. She would make them a child, a baby to be exact. She would simply take a tiny piece of DNA from each of the soon-to-be parents. She knew exactly how to do so too, she would just pop into Camp Half-Blood and snatch some pieces of hair from them.

She got all of the necessary ingredients for a baby. "Let's see then, Baby Powder, Baby Soap, A Diaper, A Pacifier, Baby Blocks…" and she kept naming things and putting them into a pot, a rather large and sparkly one at that. She giggled a bit and smiled widely, now for the fun part!

*POP*

She appeared in the Poseidon cabin and saw a sleeping (and snoring) Percy Jackson. She knew from all of her sons and daughters here at camp that he was an extremely heavy sleeper, this should be really easy. She targeted a specific strand on the side of his head that was not on the pillow and swiftly pulled it. He rolled over in his sleep and opened his mouth so the drool slipped out, but he was still asleep. Now, Ms. Annabeth Chase was going to be a challenge. She was a born warrior and had serious reflexes. She needed the hair though and she was going to get it.

*POP*

She appeared in the Athena cabin. She pondered it a moment before deciding to look for a brush of Annabeth's deciding it was better than risking the wrath of the Daughter of Athena. She found it in the bathroom of the cabin and pulled a piece off of the brush. The problem was, she knocked a bottle of lemon scented shampoo over and woke Annabeth up. The good news was that she popped out before the girl made it into the bathroom.

As she steadied herself back in her room on Mount Olympus, she smiled almost evilly. She made her way over to the glittering pot and dropped the hairs in.

Now for step two, all she had to do was ask Hera for the spell of childbirth. She knew that this was not actual childbirth but, it was close enough and it would make the child real. She exited her room and thought about where Hera might be. She decided that she would try the throne room first and quickly made her way there. She got lucky and there Hera was in the middle of a fight with Zeus. Something about that girl Thalia Grace. Aphrodite immediately interrupted, "Queen Hera, may I please ask for your blessing?" She put the Queen part on to suck up to her. When all of the goddesses on Mount Olympus were about to give birth they had to notify Hera to give the blessing. Hera still impatient with Zeus muttered the spell without as much as a glance at Aphrodite. She quickly memorized the spell and disappeared. As she muttered the spell above the pot she made sure that everything was working with the child, they could hear and see, as well as everything else. As soon as she was finished saying the spell the result was instantaneous.

As soon as the glow died down she grabbed the child and wrapped it in a light yellow blanket. While she was wrapping it she discovered that it was a girl and wondered what they would think of this new addition to the Camp Half-Blood family. She putt the little girl in a wicker basket, and popped in front of the Poseidon Cabin door. She set the basket down and knocked loudly on the door, she knew that probably wouldn't wake the son of the sea god and walked in and smacked him. She was gone before his eyes even snapped open.

Perseus Jackson woke up to the feeling of extreme pain and the sound of a baby crying. He had no idea what was in store for him next.

 **So, I hope that you enjoyed this little sneak peek into what is happening next. This will probably be better in the future but for now this is it. Chapter One soon.**

 **-Tardis-Impala-221B-Riptide**


	2. This Is Awkward

Chapter Two

 **Okay, so this should be really fun to write!**

I heard a loud noise when I woke up, but that's not why I woke up. All I know is that I had been asleep dreaming of… well actually you know that's not important. What is important though is what the loud noise was, I heard the noise coming from outside so I opened the door. When I tried to walk out to investigate further I tripped- on a basket in front of my door- with a baby in it. A BABY!

What was a baby- a BABY of all things doing in front of my cabin door? I realized that the baby was still crying and picked it up. I then did the only possibly logical thing that I could have done. Go to Annabeth of course. I practically ran to her cabin, safely and slowly of course the baby looked so young and I didn't want to upset it. When he finally got to the Athena cabin, which admittedly took longer than it would normally. I quietly opened the door remembering that it was still quite early in the morning. I made my way to Annabeth's bunk and tapped her shoulder. When she quickly opened her eyes I could tell that they were already alert and ready to fight.

"Woah Annabeth, calm down" I whisper.

"Percy? What are you doing here? "She whispers back, I point to the baby and she follows my finger to it. She gasps and her eyes widen, "Perseus Jackson, where in the world did you get a baby from?" she exclaim whispers.

"It was in front of my door when I woke up." He explained, just then the baby started to cry, Annabeth reached for it and I let her take it. Her face suddenly crinkles up, "Oh gods, Percy. I think that it needs a diaper change." She says looking slightly horrified.

"Not it. Nose goes blue!" I say quickly. She scowls at me and takes the basket from me.

When she returns she looks a little frazzled, "Well Percy, this is a baby girl, I found a note too." She hands me a little piece of paper and it says:

 _Hello,_

 _Why don't you take a look at this beautiful baby girl and tell me who she looks like,_

I take a moment to look at her and see her beautiful stormy grey eyes that I swear I've seen before. And I see the curly little wisp of black hair on her tiny round head.

 _She looks a bit like a certain Daughter of Athena and a Son of Poseidon we know, right? Surprise Mommy and Daddy! You have a new baby girl. Aren't you excited?_

 _XOXO,_

 _The One Who Hopes That You Enjoy This Little Cutie!_

"Wait, so… you and me? We made a baby? How did that happen? We never-"

"I am just going to stop you right there Percy. I don't know how but I did have a really bad headache last night and maybe it happened that way? I um… was… err thinking about you when I fell asleep. "She muttered sheepishly. "What are we going to do?" she asks, with a somewhat worried expression.

"Let's go outside for a minute." I suggest, taking the girl from her. She nods and pulls the blanket she had on back. When she walked out of the door I grabbed her hand and pulled her to the lake. When we get there I kind of freak out. I blurt the first thing that I can think of,

"What are we going to name her?" I asked trying to cheer her up a bit, I could tell that she was a bit disappointed in herself. I really didn't see what the big deal was. I mean it's not like we _did_ anything. The kid popped out of her head or whatever.

"I dunno, what do you want to call her?" She said eventually with a small sigh. I thought for a moment before answering,

"What about Silena?" I suggested.

"No, Clarisse would kill me, she has officially claimed that name for her and Chris's baby. What about Luna?" I ponder it a moment before remembering that Luna is a Roman goddess and I shook my head.

"Karen?"

"Emily?"

"Nancy?"

"Kyrsten?"

"Emma?"

"Sarah?" The names went back and forth. We just couldn't decide. I had an idea, I knew that Annabeth had a love of that show, Doctor Who, and so I said a name that was sure to let me win the name game.

"What about Rose?" I asked with a small smirk, her eyes widened and I could see the wheels turning in her head.

"Percy you are an absolute genius! I mean no, I don't like Rose but Melody! Melody! We can call her Melody, you are awesome Perce!" She exclaims. "There we go! Melody Sally Jackson!" She smiles widely at me.

"Wait, what? Sally? When did we decide on that? You do know that's my mom's name right?" The questions fly out of my mouth as she flushes a color that is not quite red but can't be called pink anymore.

"Of course I know that's your mom's name Seaweed Brain. That's why I decided that was going to be her middle name. It doesn't matter if _you_ decided it anyways, I'm the Mom." She says with the tiniest hint of sheepishness.

"Okay, so… Melody Sally Jackson. What are we going to do about you? Huh, Sweetie? What are we gonna do?" I asked looking at Annabeth.

"What? Did you just call me 'Sweetie'?" she asks with widened eyes.

"No, I was talking to Mels." I reply smiling at the nickname I gave her.

 **I am so sorry! I had a five page English assignment to do so this took me a while. I feel as if I should clarify, this is after The Last Olympian and there was no Heroes of Olympus series. There will be the characters from that series though, they are around 17 right now as a side note. I honestly don't know when the next chapter will be up but I am hoping before the weekend. Sorry Awesome Readers!**

 **Thanks for reading! Comments are literal gold so please give constructive criticism.**

 **-Tardis-Impala-221B-Riptide**


	3. Telling Sally

Chapter Three

 **Hey! Sorry that I haven't been updating. When you have to finish a book for your finals that must be at least 100 pages by the next week and you don't even know what you're going to write about… well it gets a little stressful. And when you have depression but no one believes that you do it gets hard to find the energy to do anything. Soooo, enough with my excuses let's get on with the story.**

 **Also, I'm not actually sure if I cussed in the last chapters but I will in this one.**

(Annabeth's POV)

My face which previously had a smile on it turned what I am sure is a very pale (and unattractive) shade of white.

"Percy, what are we going to tell our parents?" I manage to squeak out. Even he turns a shade lighter at the mention of parents.

"Oh. I really hadn't thought of that. I'm supposed to be meeting my mom at her apartment though, later today. Actually I was supposed to leave at eight this morning. But, I don't have to go I could stay here with you. Help you get settled and… stuff." He says finishing lamely, I almost want to laugh but then I remember that getting settled means telling my siblings and Chiron about Melody. Oh gods. Chiron. He's going to be so disappointed in me. I mean, it's all my fault. I'm the one who was thinking about Percy and I's baby. What she would look like and such. I feel horrible for burdening Percy with this. He shouldn't have to be stuck with me for the rest of his life. I feel as if I should reiterate this and so I open my mouth to speak.

"You don't- ahem- you don't have to um… take responsibility for her or anything you know. She's my fault, you didn't do anything wrong." I tell him sounding ashamed and downcast.

"Neither did you. To be honest I feel like I kind of made you think about it. I'm always so close to you, and I can see why all of the new campers think that we're dating." He admits with a tentative smile. I laugh at him a little and sigh.

"You can go see your mom and tell her about Melody, I can handle telling everyone here at camp." I tell him suddenly serious.

"No way! You can come with me, she's been talking about wanting to see you for a long time." He says excitedly with a wide grin.

"Um… Percy, I really don't think that she would want to see me know. I mean, I've completely ruined your life. You could've gotten a nice girl to settle down with, but now you have a daughter so most will be reluctant to go out with you. And-"I stop to breathe and realize that Percy is laughing. "What? Why are you laughing?" I demand with my face that I have newly named the 'Mom Face'.

"You didn't ruin my life Annabeth! It is so much better now! Oh man, that's hilarious Mom will be happy to see you as always Annabeth! All she's going to do is take Melody and do a bunch of things that grandmas do for their grandkids. Trust me, I know my mom." He tells me with a certain aura of confidence that is so strong I can't help but believe him.

"Ok, let me go and get changed. Here take her." I say reluctantly putting Melody in his arms. He nods and gingerly hugging her to his chest.

-Time Skip-

After I throw on some nice looking jeans and a turquoise blouse that looks quite nice on me if I do say so myself, I walk out of my cabin.

"Okay, I talked to Chiron already I explained everything and you can come with me today." Percy said in a form of greeting. I winced visibly.

"How mad was he?" I ask tentatively.

"He wasn't he actually didn't seem surprised at all." He shrugged nonchalantly. "Okay, are you ready Argus is waiting for us!" I follow his to the car carrying Melody like I've seen so many others do. It just seemed natural to hold her like that.

When we get into the car Argus nods to us and immediately starts driving.

-Yet Another Time Skip-

When we pull up in front of Ms. Jackson's apartment and Percy practically flings the door open.

"Percy, be careful." I gently scolded. He pretended like he couldn't hear me and walked towards the door. "Thanks Argus!" I exclaim quickly, trying to catch up to Percy and be polite at the same time. When I was about to go inside I looked back and saw that Argus was already gone. I hesitantly follow Percy to the elevator and get in I must look really nervous because he slips a hand around my waist and smiles at me reassuringly.

When the elevator stops Percy goes ahead of me and makes his way to the correct apartment door. I already know where it is of course but I let him lead the way. When he knocks on the door I do a mental check of myself; Teeth Brushed: Check, Hair Brushed; (Painfully So) Check, Presentable Clothes: Check, Daughter: Check.

Sally almost immediately opens the door. "Percy!" she exclaims hugging him. "Oh! And you brought Annabeth! Wonderful! C-"She stops when she goes to hug me her smile faltering a little bit. "Oh, you brought your younger sibling! My, don't we have the whole crew today!" She says thinking that she's figured it out. I shake my head.

"Not exactly Ms. Jackson." I try to explain but she cuts me off.

"Oh, Poseidon had another one?" She asks shocked.

"No Ms. Jackson, this is my daughter." I tell her quietly.

"And mine!" Percy adds cheerfully.

"You two? But Annabeth, I just saw you a little while ago. You weren't- um…" She trailed off obviously not understanding. "Well come in. We can talk about it in here." She tells us ushering us inside.

As we sit down in the living room Paul comes out and sees us. "Percy! And I see that you've brought our lovely Annabeth back to us. Who's this?" He asks. I should probably explain that ever since the war I came over to the Jacksons whenever Percy came over and me and Paul became good friends, we talked about transferring me over to Goode this year that probably won't happen now though.

"We were just going to talk about that now, why don't you guys sit down." Sally said to us and Paul. So we did me, Percy, and Melody on the couch Sally on the loveseat and Paul pulled a chair from the dining room.

"When?" Sally asked simply.

"This morning. I found her in front of my cabin. I went to Annabeth and we found a note and it said that she's our daughter." Percy said rushing.

"We think that she was born like I was from my mind." I explain to them.

"It's a girl?" Sally asks, when we nod she adds, "What's her name?" She doesn't seem upset or anything so that's good.

"Melody. Melody Sally Jackson." I tell her proudly.

"Oh Percy, you didn't have to name her after me." Sally tells him with a smile.

"Actually Mom, Annabeth decided on Sally." He tells her smiling at her. She starts to tear up, she comes over and squishes me in a big hug. A loud crying can be heard from in between us and she pulls back.

"Now, let me spoil my granddaughter!" She exclaims taking Melody from my arms.

 **Well then, that was an eventful chapter. Hope that you enjoyed and I promise that I will try to update more often.**

 **Please Comment and give constructive criticism!**

 **-Tardis-Impala-221B-Riptide**


End file.
